Nelson Bay
Nelson Bay is a multiplayer level in'' Battlefield: Bad Company 2. It is available in Rush, Conquest and Squad Deathmatch, as well as in Onslaught, and is the only map so far to take place during nighttime. It is also one of the few maps to feature almost no vehicles except for the UAV and the Quad Bike, making it a much more infantry intensive map than others. Battle plan Russian Military minds decided to pull out Airborne and Special Forces units from South America to seize Nelson Bay in a nighttime airborne raid to fight the United States on two fronts. Russian Military leaders designated 75 Russian ground troops in the assault. Armor assets could not be deployed as the terrain around Nelson Bay prevented any armor to be deployed. The Russian operators are expected to enter the bay via parachute and capture various US occupied settlements on their way to an extremely heavily defended US Navy submarine base to destroy an American Naval asset. Rush Equipment RU '''Light Vehicles' *Quad Bike Tanks *None Helicopters *UAV-1 Naval Craft *None US Light Vehicles *None Tanks *None Helicopters *None Naval Craft *None Emplacements *XM312 Bases Attackers Deployment The Russian attackers start off parachuting into the combat zone where a UAV Station and a Quad Bike are available near the landing area. The area is out of bounds to the defenders until the 1st base is lost. Civilian Area This area consists of two buildings, both of which contain the M-COM Stations and can be destroyed. M-COM station Alpha is located in a southern sturcture on the 1st floor, while Bravo is located accross the river on the 2nd floor of a 3-story building found along the cliff edge of the map. Bravo is arguably the easier to defend due to the short stone wall around the structure, its higher elevation, fewwer access points, but both M-COM stations are relatively vulnerable as they are both located in destrucable buildings. As a result, the loss of one objective can often result in attackers using the abandoned building as a base from which to fire RPGs at the other building, as well as for snipers to launch mortar strikes. Army Outpost This next area has two more M-COM stations; one in a wooden, two story barracks area and another in a communications building. The communications building can be destroyed, but it is difficult as it is large. Submarine Base Objective Alpha is located in a warehouse and Objective Bravo is located in the COM Station. Both objectives are simple to defend but hard to retake when a charge is set on the crates. If Objective Alpha is lost, it is best to hole up in the COM station. Although the charge in the communications building with Bravo is quite large, it can be destroyed with continuous fire from rockets and grenade launchers, which also has the advantage of exposing enemies holed up inside. Tactics Nelson Bay is one of the most difficult maps to defend. The attackers are given cover by the dense forest covering nearly the entire map, allowing them to rush directly to the objectives undetected and arm them within seconds of deployment. Trees can however, be destroyed using various explosives and sniper rifles, leaving them to be held off by friendly snipers. As Attackers, the best strategy is to avoid any encounters with enemies, skirting around edges, until the objective is armed. As Defenders, the best options are either destroying the entire forest as stated before, or holding out within the objective buildings to negate the effects of enemies slipping past defensive lines. Outcome US Victory Russian Airborne and Special Forces units are pushed out of Nelson Bay and 2 US Submarines are deployed from Nelson Bay. RU Victory Nelson Bay is seized and the Submarine base and the US Submarines inside it are destroyed. Conquest Like in Onslaught, the Conquest variant of this map takes place in the early morning instead of at night. Equipment RU Light Vehicles *None Tanks *None Helicopters' *UAV-1 Naval Craft *None Emplacements *KORD US Light Vehicles *None Tanks *None Helicopters *UAV-1 Naval Craft *None Emplacements *XM312 Bases US Deployment: The US spawns at the Submarine Base and must walk a decent distance to the control points. There is an XM312 on top of the comm center like in Rush. A: Cabin Flag Alpha is located by a single story house to the bottom right of the map centre where M-COMM Station Alpha is located at the Civilian Area command post in Rush. The house can be brought down by Destruction 2.0, but there is plenty of cover comprising of walls, out-buildings and trees for a capturing side. The house itself is filled with large wooden boxes for cover if some of the walls are destroyed. B: Civilian House Flag Bravo is located by a two-story building along the cliff to the top right of the map centre where M-COMM Station Bravo at the Civilian Area command post in Rush. The house can be brought down by Destruction 2.0, but there is plenty of cover nearby, with a usually unused flanking route along the cliff face to the north. C: Army Outpost Flag Charlie is located by a set of military buildings to the bottom left of the map centre where M-COMM Station Alpha is located at the Army Outpost command post in Rush. The buildings cannot be destroyed with Destruction 2.0, but the walls can be destroyed, leaving a capturing side with little cover except for the various machines within the buildings. A ridge overlooks Charlie, allowing defending snipers (or soldiers arriving from the US Base) to set up positions to attack enemy attackers. The UAV station is located across the bridge near this control point. D: Communications Center Flag Delta is located near a communications building to the top left of the map centre where M-COMM Station Bravo is located at the Army Outpost command post in Rush. The building can be destroyed with Destruction 2.0, but the raised section near the communications tower is a common place for defenders, with an XM312 HMG with ballistic shield and rocks granting precious cover for defenders. RU Deployment: The Russians parachute in and do not have to walk as far as the US capture the first control points as they actually spawn a little closer than they do in Rush. Squad Deathmatch Nelson Bay was added to Squad Deathmatch mode with VIP Map Pack 3. It features the Army Outpost and the Submarine Base. There is a M3A3 Bradley on the inner side free to be captured by any squad. The XM312s normally present on Rush mode are removed. Onslaught Nelson Bay is one of the 4 maps featured in Onslaught mode. The time of day has been changed to a morning time. Equipment RU Light Vehicles *CAV Tanks *BMD-3 Bahkcha Emplacements *KORD US *None Bases Civilian Area The Civilian Area consists of two large houses and some small wooden shelters. The flag is near the southern building. The Russians here are well entrenched, with a KORD HMG covers the main road to the flag. Army Outpost The Army Outpost consists of three large buildings, two to the south and one to the north. The flag is located near the building to the north, but a lot of the Russian forces spawn to the southwest. A BMD-3 Bakacha spawns here, as well as two KORD machine guns with ballistic shields Submarine Base The Submarine base is the largest area in the map, with several small buildings as well as one large 2-story building to the north. The flag is located on this building, and it cannot be destroyed with Destruction 2.0. A Russian Cav Buggy spawns here, as well as several Russian soldiers Tips/Tactics *Try to avoid the main road leading to flag Alpha, as a KORD with a Ballistic shield has the road covered. Flanking it is the best option, and once it is destroyed, plant explosives to deny it's further use to the enemy *The top floor of the building by Alpha is a great place for capturing the flag. Simply charge inside as a Medic and hold the stairs, then let your squad spawn on you. Make sure to keep holding the stairs, and revive your teammates if they die. *When advancing towards Bravo, remember to eliminate the sniper in the second building of the Civilian Area. He can hurt your team if you have to retreat from Bravo. *When advancing up to Bravo, split your squad up. Send the first group to the north and take out the KORD, while sending the second group to the south, taking the two buildings and denying the enemy their main spawn point. Then get Engineers/Recon players to destroy the BMD-3 and take the flag. *Steal the Cav Buggy at Flag Charlie once the Russians deploy it. Then, as your team move to take the flag, position it on the main road, and use the XM312/XM307 to eliminate the Russians as they counter-attack. Trivia *Nelson Bay is arguably the most difficult for the Defenders side and is extremely difficult to repel the Attackers as many of the M-COM Stations can be easily taken out by destroying the buildings they are located in and the forest surrounding the area is difficult to see through, especially as this map takes place at night. *Nelson Bay and Panama Canal are the only Conquest maps with 4 different flags. *In Onslaught, the destroyed Mi-28 Havoc near the second base is replaced with a destroyed M939 Truck. *Another difference from the other modes is the two-story house where M-COM Station "Alpha" is located has been replaced by a single-story house. *In the conquest variant, it seems the Russians can have a severe disadvantage as they must parachute in to the battlefield. Although this allows them to gain access to the otherwise inaccessible upper ledge to sneak across the map, they become easy targets for the US as they must take a few crucial seconds to land before they can move out. This is somewhat balanced by making the US have to go further to get to their first control points, but it can still be discouraging to the Russians in the heat of battle against a well entrenched team. Category:Maps Category:BC2 Maps